Evils of Humanity
The Evils of Humanity, also known as the Human Evil and the Beasts of Calamity are the main antagonists in the entire Fate/Grand Order and even the entire Nasuverse as a whole. They were first mentioned in Fate/Prototype by mentioning the Beast of Revelation, the biblical Anti-Christ who served as the overarching antagonist of Fate/Prototype. Overview The Human Evil are the ultimate targets of Grand Order, and transcendental enemies that Heroic Spirit Summoning was originally meant to combat, classified as Beast-Class Servants (otherwise known as the Beasts of Calamity), are seven great threats to the continuation of human order. While they have varied motivations and aren't a "group" as such, their defining characteristic is that their existence and motives pose an existential threat to humanity as a whole. They are existences fueled by aspects of Humanity themselves (thus their name - "Evils of Humanity") and accumulate more power as mankind advances. As such they are transcendentally powerful, and while they're technically "Servants" due to their nature, they are powerful enough to not only survive but manifest themselves without any need of a Master. Known Beasts of Calamity Beast I - Demon God King :Main Article: Goetia Beast II - Primordial Mother :Main Article: Tiamat (Fate/Grand Order) Beast III-R - Demonic Bodhisattva :Main Article: Kiara Sessyoin Beast III-R, formerly known as Kiara Sesshouin, is the infantile stage of the Third Beast, representing Desire. It acts as the main antagonist of the SE.RA.PH chapter. In the world of Grand Order, the human Kiara Sesshouin was a simple therapist with some interest in computer science and an ordinary job working for the Chaldea Foundation on its Seraphix deep-sea platform. However, in another life, she was a narcissistic and masochistic cult leader devoted to a twisted religion of desire, and a skilled computer hacker who hacked the Moon Cell Automaton with the goal of usurping its omnipotent power and imposing her twisted ideal of love upon the world. She would seize the power of creation itself and ascend to something close to a true demon, the embodiment of "All The Desires Of The World", only to be defeated. When the Demon Pillar Zepar attempted to find refuge on Seraphix following the defeat of Goetia, it used its knowledge of these "possibilities" to show an ordinary human what she could have been. As a result, one of the Evils of Humanity, once vanquished at the heart of the moon, instead discovers it may be able to walk the Earth at long last, with the aid of one of Chaldea and Marisbury Animusphere's darkest secrets. Beast III-L - Mara :Main Article: Kama (Fate/Grand Order) Beast IV - Primate Murder :Main Article: Primate Murder Beast VI - Beast of Revelation The Beast of Revelation is the overarching antagonist of Fate/Prototype. It was second Servant of Manaka Sajyou. Being the embodiment of the sins and desires of humanity, it's materialization is apparently the true purpose of the Holy Grail. Its true form is the red seven headed, ten horned Beast ridden by the golden Whore of Babylon. Its initial form is a sea of black mud that is desperately attempting to give shape to its body, starting with its seven brains and jaws. Throughout the story of Fate/Grand Order, Arthur Pendragon from Fate/Prototype has been hopping through dimensions to hunt. It has been killed twice, in 1991 and 1999, but it keeps coming back. It's heavily associated with the Anti-Christ in popular fiction and one of its skills is Nega-Messiah. As a result, there have been indications in side materials that if it manifests in full, Nero Claudius would have some kind of relation to it. Beast VII - VII of the End Beast VII, also known as the Beast that Announce the End, the Evil of the End and the VII of the End, is a Beast-Class Servant mentioned in Chapter 14 of the Final Singularity, speculated to be the overarching antagonist in Fate/Grand Order as a whole. Gilgamesh states that after the prescence of Goetia, the VII of the End will have appeared somewhere in the world, as their manifestations are in some way interlinked. Any world in which an Evil of Man has manifested is said to tend unto the so-called Evil of the End, and thereby visited with accumulating calamities. Gallery Screenshot 20161226 002125.png|Beast I - Goetia BeastTiamatStage.png|Beast II - Tiamat 1681.jpg|Beast III-R - Kiara Sesshouin Pa38ywpirtp21.png|Beast III-L - Mara gofour.png|Beast IV - Fou (normal) foucard.png|Beast IV - Fou (Primate Murder) Trivia *After making its debut through the Beast of Revelations in Fate/Prototype, the concept of a "Beast" class which embodied a sin of humanity would lurk in the background of Fate works for a decade (and is even somewhat there in Fate/stay night and Hollow Ataraxia), before the concept returned in full in Fate/Grand Order. *Like other major Servants from Prototype, the Beast of Revelations is the prototype of a Fate/stay night Servant, and in the Beast's case, Avenger Angra Mainyu. The biggest difference is that the Beast is the intentional product of the Grail, while Angra Mainyu corrupting the Grail was wholly unintentional. *Unlike the normal Human Evil like Goetia or Tiamat, the Beast of Revelations represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins, in this case Greed. *As of Tokugawa's Labyrinth event, only Beast V's true identity is left ambiguous for now. Because of the hints made in Chinese Lostbelt, fans often speculated that Koyanskaya is actually one of the Beasts. If that's true, she can only be Beast V or Beast VII as Beast III-L's identity is revealed. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Hostile Species Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amoral Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Theology Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monsters Category:Deities